


Dancing King

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Business Man Minseok, Dad Minseok, Dance Teacher Jongin, Dance Teacher Sehun, Dance Teacher Yixing, Fluff, M/M, Shy Kim Minseok, Single dad Minseok, Smut, Sneaky Jihye, Unhelpful Oh Sehun, minseok and jongin are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: Minseok is a single father raising his beautiful ten-year-old daughter Jihye with the help of his brother Jongin and Jongin's boyfriend Sehun. Jihye decided her dad needs a boyfriend so with Jongin and Sehun's help she plans to get her dad to date her dance teacher Zhang Yixing who just happens to be her dads’ high school best friend/crush. Will Jihye's plan work?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 9





	Dancing King

**Author's Note:**

> I started this December 2nd 2019 and I finished it last night. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Minseok loved being a father. Seeing Jihye grow into this strong-minded young women was the best part of his life. However now that the ten-year-old is insisting he needs a boyfriend he's worried.  
  
Jihye flopped down in bed next to her father "daddy I think you should come to my dance class today."  
  
"no no no baby. Jongin goes to dance class with you." Minseok quickly tried to shut down his daughter’s plan.  
  
She pouted looking at him with wide eyes "but daddy you have too. Mr. Zhang wants to meet our parents and uncle Jongin isn't old enough to be my dad."  
  
"why does he wanna meet us now?"  
  
Jihye was quiet for a while then said "oh because he wasn't our original teacher his friend Mr. Oh was. You remember Mr. Oh he had a crush on uncle Jongin."  
  
Minseok thought back to his younger brothers’ boyfriend "baby are you talking about Sehun? He was your dance teacher?"  
  
Jihye nodded happily "he moved up to the bigger kids and we got Mr. Zhang. He's super famous everybody calls him the best dancer."  
  
Minseok hummed as Jihye asked "can I call him Sehun yet? It's really weird calling him Mr. Oh when uncle Jongin brings him on days he has me."  
  
Minseok kissed his daughters head "you have to ask him. What time is dance class babygirl?"  
  
The ten-year-old grinned "it's in two hours. After I shower can you do braided pigtails? Please daddy?"  
  
"sure. Be quick Jihye I know you love taking long showers." He smiled as his daughter rushed to the bathroom. He immediately called Jongin.  
  
"hey Minnie need me to watch Ji?" His brother asked.  
  
Minseok hummed "not today. I ummm she wants me to meet her dance teacher. Apparently, he replaced Sehun. But Jihye has ulterior motives."  
  
Jongin laughed "you know the dance teacher. We went to school together. You remember Zhang Yixing? He went by Lay then and screamed bloody murder whenever he saw birds."  
  
Minseok's eyes widened as he remember the shy but energetic Chinese man "oh my god NiNi does he remember me? Us?"  
  
Jongin chuckled "he does. He asked about you I told him you work a lot, so I have to keep Jihye occupied. He adores her even lets her teach the dances she makes up."  
  
Minseok looked up as Jihye waved letting him know she was getting dressed and would be back "gotta go NiNi. Jihye wants braided pigtails today. You and Sehun coming for dinner?"  
  
Jongin asked "do you think we're gonna cook? Call me when class is over."  
  
Minseok wasn't panicking because grown men don't panic. Jihye asked "daddy why's your face all read? Were you crying?"  
  
"oh no sweetheart I'm just nervous. Come on let’s get your hair done. We can stop for McDonald's on the way to class."  
  
Minseok braided Jihye's hair like she asked. He tried to relax as much as he could on the way to McDonald's and to dance class. He had no idea why he was so nervous about seeing Lay - Yixing again. They were friends all through high school but after graduation Yixing went back to China and Minseok married Jihye's mother.  
  
Jihye bounced excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot "daddy you can go home if you don't wanna meet Mr. Zhang."  
  
Minseok smiled "it's ok baby. I can't leave you here alone. Jongin and Sehun aren't here today."  
  
Jihye held his hand leading him to her class "he's like really pretty so don't freak out."  
  
Minseok kissed her head "baby I'm a grown man I don't freak out."  
  
She opened the door and squealed "Mr. Zhang I brought my daddy this time. Daddy this is Mr. Zhang. And this my daddy."  
  
Yixing smiled looking at Minseok "Kim Minseok. You're even prettier than I remember. Jihye honey why don't you go start the warmup for me."  
  
Jihye rushed over to the other kids shouting that she got to do warmups today. Minseok stood frozen looking at Yixing. Sure, he was cute in high school but the man in front of him now is a gorgeous work of art. Minseok was pulled from his thoughts when Yixing gently touched his arm "hey Minseok are you ok? You kinda blanked out there."  
  
"oh, uhh yeah I'm fine. I hope Jihye and Jongin haven't been giving you trouble." Minseok said like an idiot.  
  
Yixing smiled at him "oh no they're great. Jihye loves helping me teach and Jongin helps when he isn't trying to eat Sehun's face. How's Ariel did you two get married after graduation?"  
  
Minseok frowned "she ummm she left when Jihye was two. It's been me Jihye and Jongin for about seven years then Sehun popped up."  
  
"oh god I'm so sorry I asked. Please forgive me." Yixing spit out quickly.  
  
"hey its ok. I've gotten over the hurt and well Jihye doesn't really remember her." Minseok spoke softly as he watched his happy ten-year old skip over to them "hey Mr. Zhang we finished warmups. Are you done talking to my dad?"  
  
Yixing's eyes glazed over with this fond glint as he looked at Jihye "oh yeah sure. Let's go practice the dance Jongin showed everybody yesterday. It was really nice to see you again Minseok."  
  
Jihye grinned looking at her father who shook his head immediately knowing she was planning something "hey Mr. Zhang if you're free tonight why don't you come to dinner. Uncle Jongin and Mr. Oh will be there. Daddy you don't care, do you?"  
  
Minseok hummed "it's up you Lay oh Yixing."  
  
The tall Chinese man smiled for the umpteenth time "you can call me Lay if you want. And I'd love to come to dinner if you really don't mind."  
  
A small boy came up next to Jihye voice high pitched and hyper "Mr. Zhang can you stop talking to your boyfriend? My mommy's gonna get me early today."  
  
Minseok went beet red as Jihye laughed loudly talking the little boy back to the other kids. Yixing smiled one last time before heading over to the kids. Minseok sat in the back watching. He always knew Jihye was a very good dancer. It'd be worrying if she weren’t all the time, she spends with Jongin. The whole three-hour class went by in a blur to Minseok. Watching Yixing so happy and excited to teach the kids and watching Jihye next to him just as excited.  
  
Jihye flopped onto his lap "daddy my legs are jelly. Can I have a piggyback ride please?"  
  
Minseok poked her nose "oh I thought you said piggyback rides were for babies and Sehun."  
  
She whined "daddy please? And he is a baby uncle Jongin agrees."  
  
Minseok pretended to struggle picking her up "Jihye baby I can't. You're too big and daddy is weak."  
  
Jihye rolled her eyes mumbling "you'd pick up Mr. Zhang if he asked."  
  
"what's was that young lady?" Minseok asked in his stern dad voice.  
  
Jihye giggled and ran to Yixing "Mr. Zhang are you still coming to dinner. You can ride with us if you want."  
  
Yixing looked at Minseok in question. The shorter man nodded "we should get going. Sehun will cry if the food isn't done within an hour of him being there."  
  
Yixing laughed and what a beautiful laugh it was "Jongin spoils that boy more than he spoils you Ji."  
  
Jihye pouted "that's why you're my favorite teacher now."  
  
Minseok smiled "ok Jihye lets get going. Lay ummm never mind."  
  
Yixing smiled at Minseok then looked at Jihye "I'll race you to the parking lot."  
  
"can I daddy please?" Jihye asked wide eyed.  
  
"go ahead. Here so you can unlock the car." He handed her the keys smiling as she screamed at Yixing for cheating. Jongin called him "hey Minnie is class over? We're going to get wine then heading your way."  
  
Minseok said "NiNi I think Jihye might be evil."  
  
Sehun said "there's no way she's evil. She's an angel."  
  
Minseok said "Kim Jongin your niece invited Lay to dinner. He's at the car with her right now."  
  
Jongin giggled "Minnie you're a grown man. You've been married and raised your daughter for ten years. You can handle one dinner with Yixing."  
  
"no, I can't."  
  
Sehun said "you could always eat Chinese."  
  
Jongin quickly said "shut up Sehun. Minnie do you still have a crush on him?"  
  
Minseok sighed as he watched Yixing chase Jihye around his car "yeah I do. He's still the same goofy ass person he was in high school. Hurry and get to mine."  
  
Jihye squawked as she ran into Minseok "oh sorry daddy. Mr. Zhang can I call you Yixing?"  
  
Minseok looked at Jihye with his stern dad face but the ten-year-old only giggled as Yixing said "you can me Lay like your dad does."  
  
"and why do you call him Lay daddy?"  
  
Minseok stuttered "back in high school that's what he told everybody his name was. I didn't find out his name was Yixing until Jongin told me before class."  
  
In the car Jihye ignored her father and her dance teacher too busy video calling Jongin.  
  
Yixing smiled at Minseok "so I'm gonna assume you still have a crush on me."  
  
Minseok scoffed "I'm a grown man Lay. I don't have crushes."  
  
"oh, that's too bad because I still have a crush on you. I was planning to ask you on a date, but I guess I won’t."  
  
Jihye turned her iPad around and said, "hey uncle Jongin has something to say."  
  
Jongin said "Lay don't listen to Minnie. He still likes you. Minseok don't be a dumbass if he asks you out say yes. Me and Sehun will keep Ji for you."  
  
Yixing smiled "I would love to take you on a date Minseok but it's totally up to you."  
  
Minseok glanced at Yixing before pulling into his driveway "I'd like that a lot actually."  
  
Jihye and Jongin screamed gleefully. Minseok said "Jihye NiNi stop screaming. We're home NiNi you and Sehun can come now or wait until the foods done."  
  
Jongin said "we're coming now. Bye Jihye."  
  
Yixing smiled watching Jihye run inside "hey Minseok why did Ariel leave if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Minseok hummed "I told her I was attracted to men. She took it as me saying I didn't love her anymore so one day she just left. She dropped Jihye off with Jongin who was 17 at the time and vanished."  
  
"oh that's terrible. I guess it's good Jihye doesn't remember her."  
  
Jongin and Sehun pulled in behind Minseok before heading inside. Jongin stopped by Minseok's car "hey Minnie where's Jihye? Hey Lay."  
  
"she's inside. Tell Sehun not to cry the food will be done quickly."  
  
Yixing smiled at Jongin "the kids missed you in class today."  
  
"we'll be there tomorrow. I'll teach by myself if you and Minnie hit it off tonight."  
  
Minseok glared at his brother "do I need to tell Sehun what happened after your first date?"  
  
"no! Sorry Minseok you know I love you."  
  
Yixing giggled as Jongin ran away from them "what happened?"  
  
Minseok smiled "he came home crying because he thought Sehun hated him and only wanted to talk about Jihye's dancing. He cried for a good two hours only stopping when Sehun texted saying he talked about Jihye so much because he was nervous, and she was a something they had in common."  
  
Jihye yelled from the front door "daddy can I have cookies?"  
  
Minseok smiled hollering back "only two baby. Do you want a tour of our home?"  
  
Yixing nodded shyly grabbing Minseok's hand "sure sounds fun."  
  
Jongin Sehun and Jihye followed Minseok around as he showed Yixing the house. Minseok shooed them away multiple times before he gave up focused on Yixing.  
  
Sehun hummed "you think they'll get married?"  
  
Jihye clung to Jongin's leg "I hope so. Daddy needs a boyfriend and Lay is really pretty. hey, can I call you Sehun since your dating uncle Jongin?"  
  
Jongin smiled at his niece "yeah Ji. I think you still have to call him Mr. Oh during class."  
  
Minseok and Yixing came back to the kitchen. If Jongin noticed the smile on his brothers face he didn't say anything. Sehun on the other hand just had to say something "did you kiss him Yixing? he's all smiley and red."  
  
Yixing laughed "that's none of your business Sehun. Minnie do you need help finishing dinner?"  
  
Jihye giggled "the food just needs to be heated up. Daddy always makes dinner in the morning so we can just pop it in the oven when he works late."  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes "yeah I'd love some help Yixing."  
  
As the two older men move around to get dinner ready Sehun loudly whispers "your brother is whipped already."  
  
Jongin and Jihye laughed loudly as Yixing says "Minnie was whipped in high school Sehun. he learned Chinese so we could talk because my Korean was terrible."  
  
Jihye looked at Minseok "you said you learned some English in school daddy."  
  
Minseok nodded "I did. if I'm being honest, I don't remember much of the Chinese I learned. I went back to only Korean when you were born baby."  
  
Jongin sighed "god he thought he was so much better than all our friends because he could speak Chinese Japanese English and a little bit of Spanish back then."  
  
Minseok said "I was better than you and Baekhyun that's for damn sure. you two were a mess all through high school." he put a few pans of food in the over.  
  
Yixing giggled "oh my god. do you guys remember when Baekhyun tried to get out of gym by faking period cramps?"  
  
Jongin laughed loudly "Chanyeol believed him and wouldn't let him out of his sight."  
  
Jihye giggled "boys don't have periods. Baekhyun is silly."  
  
Yixing asked "Jihye you know Baekhyun and Chanyeol?"  
  
She nodded proudly "Chanyeol is my guitar tutor and Baekhyun is my back up babysitter if uncle Jongin and Sehun can't hang out with me while daddy works."  
  
Jongin hummed “I wonder how Kyungsoo Jongdae and Junmyeon are doing."  
  
Jihye gasped "did you ever dance with daddy? He won't ever dance with us."  
  
Minseok shook his head looking at Yixing who ignored the older man "oh God. Yes, we danced all the time. Your dad's a dancing king Jihye. He taught me and Jongin lots of cool moves."  
  
Jihye pouted and whined "how come you don't dance with me daddy?"  
  
Minseok smiled "baby I'm an old man now. I can't move like I did in high school."  
  
Sehun hummed "you're twenty-nine."  
  
Yixing smiled at Minseok "you're a cute old man."  
  
Jongin clapped gleefully "Minnie you can be Lay's sugar daddy."  
  
"What's a sugar daddy uncle Jongin! does he give out candy?"  
  
Minseok and Yixing laughed as Sehun and Jongin froze looking at the ten-year-old.  
Yixing said "Jihye sweetie. A sugar dad is a rich old man who pays for love and other things. Minnie isn't old enough  
to be a sugar daddy but he is sweet."  
  
Sehun gagged "are we that bad baby?"  
  
Jongin nodded "we're probably worse because we're used to being babied."  
  
Minseok clapped "ok time to eat. Then maybe a movie."  
  
Minseok tried very hard to not look at Yixing too much while eating. Jongin and Sehun seemed to notice.  
  
Jongin smiled "hey Jihye sweetie so you wanna stay with me tonight!"  
  
"can Sehun stay too?"  
  
Sehun hummed "Jihye we live together."  
  
Jihye looked at Minseok "it's Friday daddy. Can I please stay with uncle Jongin? Please? You and Lay can have fun together."  
  
Minseok chocked on his wine "Kim Jihye. You can't say things like that."  
  
"Calm down Minnie. She just wants you guys to hang out. Ji after dinner pack a bag you can stay with us until Monday."  
  
Yixing laughed looking at Minseok fondly "I'll go home if you want me too Seok."  
  
That was more than two months ago Minseok and Yixing are officially dating now. Jihye has never been happier.  
  
Minseok smiled "hey baby. How was dance class today?"  
  
Jihye giggled "are you talking to me or Lay?"  
  
"you're both my baby so both of you."  
  
Yixing kissed Minseok "class went great Ji taught her new dance. The kids picked it up rather quick."  
  
Jihye nodded proudly "Francis asked Lay if he was my dad. he said he was like my stepdad and I kinda like how that sounds."  
  
"he's been my boyfriend for two months baby. I don't think you can call him dad yet."  
  
"So he can be your boyfriend but not my dad? that's not fair daddy."  
  
Yixing kissed Jihye's head "I love you Ji. Why don't you go change out of your dance clothes? We'll watch a movie before bed ok sweetie."  
  
Jihye giggled "ok. Make sure to kiss daddy while I'm gone."  
  
"Kim Jihye stop that!" Minseok screeched embarrassed even though Yixing was his boyfriend.  
  
Yixing smiled as Jihye ran upstairs "are you ever gonna stop freaking out when she tells me to kiss you?"  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes "no probably not. It's embarrassing."  
  
Yixing kissed him "Baby she's almost 11. Not to mention Sehun and Jongin are always kissing or doing something cheesy. She just wants you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy. I have you four that I love and." Minseok stopped talking.  
  
Yixing laughed "I love you too Minseok. You used to tell me you loved me all the time in high school. I honestly thinks that's the first thing you learned in Chinese."  
  
Jihye came back down twenty minutes later "daddy I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you. You just get a red and giggly when he kisses you."  
  
Minseok kissed her forehead "it's ok sweetie. Lay makes me very happy I'm just nervous that's all."  
  
Yixing asked "Jihye are you staying with Jongin and Sehun this weekend?"  
  
She nodded "yeah NiNi’s gonna pick me up from school Friday and take me Monday morning. Why are you and daddy gonna have fun without me?"  
  
Yixing laughed "no it won't be fun. He's taking me to some party his job is throwing. You know how boring it is meeting all those businessmen."  
  
Jihye giggled "at least they won't tell you how cute you are or how much you look like my daddy."  
  
Minseok smiled at his daughter "Baby you know they only do that to be nice. You can always tell them to stop."  
  
Jihye cuddled in between Yixing and Minseok on the couch to watch a movie. Yixing was mindlessly running his fingers through her hair while Minseok did the same to him. Eventually Jihye fell asleep and the two men debated on waking her up or just taking her up to bed.  
  
Once they got her in bed, they headed to Minseok's room. Yixing hummed as he changed into some pajamas, he kept at Minseok's "so babe what goes on at these work parties?"  
  
Minseok sighed "nothing really I usually just talk to everybody instead of drinking because I've always had Jihye with me. I think I'll drink this time."  
  
"Go ahead I'll drive you home. Don't get too drunk though."  
  
Minseok chuckled softly “I really do love you Lay. I know I say it all the time, but you mean so much to me.”  
  
Yixing smiled at Minseok “do you wanna eat before we go to the party or do you wanna eat there?”  
  
"There's really good food there. Wanna shower and head out?"  
  
Yixing laughed knowing they hadn't showered together yet, but he felt like tonight was as good a night as any, so he followed his boyfriend to the bathroom to shower. He's way too tall to share Minseok's clothes so he wore one of Jongin's suits that Minseok keeps just in case.  
  
Hours later Minseok is tipsy clinging to Yixing telling all of his co-workers how adorable and talented his boyfriend and daughter are. He even showed multiple people videos of Yixing and Jihye dancing around his house or in the dance studio.  
  
Yixing chuckled fondly "ok Seok I think they've seen enough of us dancing. How about we get you some food."  
  
Minseok put his phone away and nodded "oooh is there any sushi left? I want sushi."  
  
The two men headed over to the food area and Minseok squealed gleefully when he saw there was indeed sushi left. He got a small plate of sushi while Yixing took a couple finger sandwiches and looked for a place to sit. "C'mon babe we can sit over here."  
  
He led his slightly drunk boyfriend to secluded table in the back of the room. "Are you ready to go home babe?"  
  
Minseok smiled at Yixing "I love you so much Lay. I wanna do nasty things with you."  
  
Yixing chuckled "ok yup. Time to go home Seokie. Let's say bye to your coworkers and go home so we can cuddle and watch a movie."  
  
Minseok muttered "we can make a movie if you're feeling frisky."  
  
Yixing looked at his boyfriend wide eyed "yeah ok let's go home now. We don't need you embarrassing yourself at work."  
  
He grabbed Minseok's hand and took him out to his car "who knew you'd be a sexual drunk."  
  
Minseok giggled "everybody but you baby."  
  
Once Yixing had gotten Minseok home safely he sighed as Minseok took off his suit in the kitchen "babe you couldn't wait till we got to your room?"  
  
Minseok's looked Yixing dead in his eyes "I want it to be our room. I miss you on the nights you don't stay over. Jihye misses you too. Xing baby move in with us."  
  
Yixing looked at Minseok wide eyed for the second time tonight "you. How. Minseok you're drunk baby."  
  
"I am not. Tipsy yes but not drunk I know what I'm doing and saying. If I were drunk, I'd be on my knees with your dick down my throat."  
  
"You're. I. Are you serious right now? You want me to move in with you and Jihye?"  
  
"Yes babe I do. I've been thinking about it for a while. I talked to Jongin and Sehun he wasn't helpful at all but Jongin was. He thinks it's a great idea. It's really up to you though I'd never force you to move in if you weren't ready."  
  
Yixing was silent for a long while. Minseok sat down as he waited for his boyfriend to speak.  
  
After about ten minutes Yixing simply said "ok."  
  
Minseok hummed "ok what?"  
  
"I'll move in with you guys."  
  
Yixing made his way over to his boyfriend and sat in his lap "I love you Seokie. I love Jihye too. You two make my life better and more exciting. It melts my heart to see how much she acts like you. Or when you think I'm not paying attention and you dance along in class sometimes. Kim Minseok you've made my life better in every possible way."  
  
Minseok kissed Yixing "well not every way. We still haven't had sex yet baby."  
  
"I've seen the way you roll your hips when you think I'm not watching. I know your dick is gonna be amazing."  
  
A soft chuckle left Minseok's lips as he stood up holding Yixing.  
  
"Put me down."  
  
"I'm just going to my room. Hang on."  
  
Yixing clung to Minseok as they headed to Minseok's room. He gently dropped Yixing on his bed "ok we can watch a movie like you wanted or we can make love."  
  
"Why can't we do both?" Yixing asked innocently.  
  
Minseok kissed him "movie first?"  
  
Yixing shook his head pulling Minseok down on top of himself "movies make me sleepy."  
  
Minseok chuckled as he kissed Yixing again "you're wearing too many clothes love."  
  
Yixing took off the borrowed suit and folded it neatly much to Minseok's amusement "how nice of you baby."  
  
Yixing rolled his eyes playfully "I don't want it to wrinkle."  
  
Minseok took off his underwear and watched as Yixing's gaze fell down to his hard cock.  
  
"Shit baby. can I blow you?"  
  
Yixing dropped to his knees in front of Minseok licking at the head and fondling his balls. Minseok just froze. He didn't think Yixing would be so eager to suck his dick.  
  
"Baby baby slow down. We have all night."  
  
Yixing chuckled and softly kissed the head one more time before stopping and looking up at Minseok "I've wanted your dick down my throat since senior year Minnie. Let me have this moment."  
  
Minseok smiled down at him "oh you poor baby had to wait 11 years to fuck your crush?"  
  
"Oh I get to fuck you? I kinda wanted to ride you."  
  
"Lay baby. We can do both. You wanna fuck me first or wanna ride me?"  
  
Yixing hummed and went back to sucking the soul out of Minseok's dick popping off to say "I wanna ride you first."  
  
Minseok smiled "want me to prep you?"  
  
His boyfriend smiled shyly "uhh about that. I already did that in the shower, and I put a plug in so I'm ready to go Minnie."  
  
Minseok looked at his boyfriend in shock "you've had a plug in all night baby? That's hot."  
  
Yixing turned around as he pulled the plug out "Minnie please fuck me."  
  
Minseok's eye were glued to his boyfriends ass 'baby you look so good."  
  
"Can you just get in me already?"  
  
Minseok lubed up his cock as Yixing got on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed.  
  
Minseok kissed up Yixing's spine before slapping his dick on Yixing's ass a few times.  
  
Yixing whined "Minseok please."  
  
Minseok easily slid into Yixing "fuck Lay still so tight."  
  
Yixing moaned loudly "oh my God."  
  
Minseok pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slow. Teasing Yixing as much as he could.  
  
Yixing began pushing back onto Minseok trying and somewhat failing to get the older man’s dick deeper.  
  
"Minnie Baby please fuck me." Whined Yixing.  
  
Minseok smiled at how whiny Yixing was and decided to fuck his boyfriend the way he deserved to be fucked.  
  
Minseok's thrusts were fast and deep. He loved that Yixing was enjoying himself. The Chinese man couldn't even talk he only moaned whined and whimpered as Minseok pounded into him over and over.  
  
"Lay baby tell me what you want."  
  
Yixing moaned as Minseok slowed his thrusts once again "Minnie I want you to fucking wreck me. Fuck me like you wanted to back in high school."  
  
  
Minseok kissed him and started pounding into Yixing's smaller frame with abandon.  
  
Yixing was a moaning mess under Minseok "Minnie baby fuck you feel so good."  
  
Minseok smiled to himself keeping up his brutal pace he reached around to stroke Yixing's neglected cock.  
  
"Minnie Minnie fuck."  
  
Minseok chuckled and sped up his thrusts and his hand on Yixing's now leaking cock "gonna cum for me baby? You close?"  
  
Yixing couldn't answer so he nodded gripping the sheets. He let out a long cry as he came over the sheets and Minseok's hand. He fell flat on the bed groaning when he landed in his cum.  
  
Minseok didn't pull out he just followed Yixing down laying on top of him "you ok?"  
  
Yixing wiggled his ass waiting for Minseok to pull out. "That was amazing."  
  
Minseok pulled out slowly. Rolling on to his side "round two or a movie?"  
  
"Twenty minutes babe then I'll rock your world."  
  
Minseok may have dozed off for a little bit but he'll never admit it. He awoke to Yixing licking and kissing up and down his hardening cock "hi babe you awake?"  
  
Yixing smiled as Minseok moaned above him. He quickly took Minseok in his mouth sucking and licking slowly while he carefully opened Minseok up for him.  
  
"Fuck Lay baby."  
  
Yixing pulls away to lube up his rigid cock "you ready babe?"  
  
Minseok pulled Yixing into a kiss gasping slightly when he feels Yixing's thick cock slip into him oh so easily.  
  
Yixing kept his place slow and gentle not wanting to hurt Minseok "you ok? Do you wanna stop?"  
  
"No no it's fine. I'm fine you're just so big. You can fuck me baby."  
  
Yixing smiled and pulled completely out of Minseok only to slam back into the slightly older man.  
  
Rough brutal thrusts cashing Minseok to moan and whine so prettily. Minseok was in heaven. Yixing's thick cock was splitting him in two and by God did he love it.  
  
"Babe? Hands and knees please?"  
  
Minseok whined as Yixing pulled out but he quickly got on his hands and knees with his ass popped up in the air waiting for Yixing to get back in him.  
  
Yixing slapped Minseok's ass watching it jiggle before he quickly slid back into his boyfriend’s tight walls.  
  
His pace was brutal. He wanted Minseok to feel the love he had for him. Minseok whined loudly as he grew closer to his own climax.  
  
Yixing fucked Minseok through his orgasm then came in his ass giggling.  
  
After they showered and picked a movie to watch Yixing looked up at Minseok "you really want me to live here?"  
  
Minseok said "yes baby. We can figure everything out tomorrow. Jihye's been asking when she could tell you."  
  
The next morning they woke up to Jihye screaming at them.  
  
Yixing smiled as he rolled over "hi princess. Did you have fun with Jongin and Sehun?"  
  
Jihye giggled "no. We watched some scary movies, and he cried the whole time. NiNi brought me home because Sehun's break down."  
  
Minseok chuckled a bit "baby. Let us wash up really quick and then we can make breakfast together yeah."  
  
Jihye nodded "ok. I'm gonna dance in my room while you guys do that."  
  
An hour later they were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast when Yixing smiled at Jihye "hey princess we have something to tell you."  
  
Jihye's eyes lit up "you're moving in with us?"  
  
Minseok nodded "yeah, he is baby. We gotta figure out the legal aspects of it but he's moving in.  
  
Two months later Yixing was finally moved in and they were going through the hoops of Yixing adopting Jihye. Jongin Jihye and Sehun have been helping Yixing find a ring and a fancy restaurant so he can ask for Minseok’s hand in marriage.


End file.
